


Puppy Love

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: Even a Malfoy needs love. So do overworked Potions Masters.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hello We... Ron." Draco said walking by the trio standing in the entrance to the great hall. Watching Draco move down the hall towards the potions classroom Ron couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Ron, hey Ron! Come on we're going to be late for potions." On the outside Harry face was passive but on the inside he was laughing. He'd known for quite a while that Draco had a crush on Ron. Harry had talked with Severus about it many times. They decided to help the two along since Hermione was currently spending a lot of time with her boyfriend Gregory. What Hermione saw in him Harry would never understand but if she was happy he was happy. After the final battle, if one could call it that, the house rivalries were dropped and many of the houses are now intermingling. To Hermione's credit Gregory did prove to be a lot smarter than anyone thought he was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living there Potter." Draco smiled at Harry as they went into the classroom. He'd grown to care for the man that stole his godfather's heart.  
"Good morning to you too sunshine." Harry grinned and took his seat with Pansy; sometimes it paid to be dating the professor he thought seeing Hermione and Gregory talking quietly. He spotted Ron eyeing the only open seat in the room, the seat beside Draco.

"Mr. Weasley would you kindly take your seat so I can begin my lesson." During Harry's recovery Severus begged the deities to let him live, he'd even been silly enough to promise, that should Harry live he'd not take another unjust point from any house. Being a man of his word Severus hadn't taken a single unjust point in the last three months but he was tempted beyond measure at the moment.  
Sighing Ron dropped into the seat at Draco's side he was even more confused when his pale tablemate smiled brightly then blushed.

"I know that Potions has been every students worse nightmare since the first day of your first year. I'll not be apologizing for that, I did what I had to do, but I feel I've produced a trust worthy class out of it. This year I have plans for some very dangerous potions so I will strike a deal with you. You prove to me you can be responsible adults and I will try to be more patient in my teaching." Looking out over his class, Severus had to laugh at the owlish blinks he received in return. Only Harry and Draco seemed to be unaffected by this news they already knew of Severus' plans to relax now that he wasn't caught in between the Dark Lord and Albus, though he truly loved the old man he was glad to be out of the spy game.

"Now I'd like to begin work on the draught of living death, every one please get the ingredients listed on the board." As the class moved to the storage closet in a daze partners divided the list gathering on what they knew they could carry. The entire class was determined to keep their potion Master's patients.  
"You need some help Ron?" Draco asked taking a few of the large bottles from his hands.

"Sorry I didn't realize the bottom of the list had the big stuff or I would have helped with those." Taking their seats Draco slid closer to Ron under the pretense of making working easier. The board changed, this time to reflect the steps to show how their potions should look, the students looked into their cauldrons with a mark of confusion.

"Don't worry if you don't understand we're going to do this one together one step at a time." He chuckled at his seventh years awed faces.  
"Did he just say together? As in he's going to show us how to do it then we do it?" Ron asked Draco despite his earlier confusion.  
"Yeah, I think he's finally tired of being forced to make people hate him." Draco smiled at Ron.  
"Forced? I always thought he was just well mean." Ron had the good graces to look ashamed.  
"It's ok, just try not to look at people only on the surface." Draco gave him a searching look.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy if you can not allow me to start this class I'll have to send you both out of here." Severus used a stern voice but there was a glitter in his amethyst eyes.  
"Sorry Professor." Both boys said looking forward ready to pay attention.  
"Now lets begin everyone get the aconite, you need 0.001 ounces ground into a very fine powder. One of you needs to measure while the other partner gets the pedestal ready. When you have your aconite measured place it in the pedestal and grind it at an angle like so." Severus spoke with his usual quiet voice only this time with none of his usual malice. He held up his own pre-measured aconite filled pedestal.  
"You know I kind of feel like a first year all over again." Draco said quietly so he didn't catch his godfathers attention. Draco carefully measured out their ingredient and placed it in the pedestal. Ron began to grind carefully, noticing the unsure movement Draco moved behind Ron and took Ron's hands in his.  
As much as Severus wanted the two boys to be happy he could not allow them to play around in class. He was about to reprimand them when he heard Draco say.  
"Like this it's an angled movement with a gentle rotation of your wrist, now tilt it the other way and continue until it's all powder." Severus decided since they were in fact doing what he asked it would be ok to leave them.  
When every potions was finished his first day of the lead and learn method of teaching was successful, every potion turned in was correct.  
"Bottle your potions and clean your stations then you may go. Please stay behind Mr. Potter." Severus smiled he knew at one time Harry would have complained about staying behind.

"Hey Ron, I uh I " I'm finished with classes for the day I thought you might like to do something." Draco stammered in an un-Malfoy-ish way.  
"Uh I'm supposed to go to the library with Hermione and Greg but if you'd like to join us..." Ron was still a bit unsure about what he was feeling toward Malfoy, but went with him anyway. The boys walked to the library in silence gathering stunned looks from those around them.  
"Hey Ron, Draco; Greg greeted them as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be together.  
"Hey guys" Hermione said finally looking up from her potions text book.

"Hermione's sure fire way to get good grades 101 study your life away." Ron joked with Draco earning him a sigh from Hermione and a chuckle from the two sitting with them. Ron gave her a break and pulled out his potions text he had to admit Hermione's method left his weekends free, not that he had a lot to do on the weekends.  
While the other's where engrossed in their text Draco was staring into his book thinking about how to approach Ron for a date. He had no illusions that winning Ron's trust would be easy but if he got the chance Draco knew he would do everything in his power to show Ron that not all Malfoy's are egotistical, power hungry, fools. Taking a chance Draco ran his foot up Ron's leg, from the gasp from at his side he guessed he'd done something right. Slowly Ron began to respond by placing his hand on Draco's knee letting him know there is an interest even if it was tentative.

Draco didn't encourage anything further while they studied he was determined to take things slow and let Ron lead him. They continued to covertly touch each other under the table. When Ron crossed out the fiftieth thing on his essay he gave up, he was almost done anyway. Draco sighed in content his essay was done and he had permission to pursue Ron.  
"Ron, do you wanna maybe go flying with me?" Draco wondered if he was asking for too much of his courtier's time but at the light that appeared in Ron's eye he guessed it was ok.

"Mione, if Harry comes back anytime soon will you tell him I'm out at the Quidditch Pitch with Draco?" He gave her puppy eyes silently telling her he really wanted some time alone with Draco.  
"Alright." She dramatically sighed letting him know she didn't mind and she was very happy for him.  
"Meet in the Entrance Hall in fifteen?" Ron said turning back to Draco and practically bouncing up and down.  
"Sure." Draco grabbed his bag and left for the Slythrin common room, while Ron went towards the Gryffindor common room. In the dungeons Draco stopped to let his godfather know he was going out.  
"Uncle Sev I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch with Ron!" Draco yelled from the front room of Severus' private chambers. Running to his room Draco retrieved his broom and took off for the Entrance Hall.

"Hey you made it I wasn't sure you were really coming." Ron looked at Draco curiously. "Why do you have a sudden interest in me? I mean not that I'm complaining I just I don't know how you came to think of me that way." By this point Ron's face was as bright as his hair.  
"It's simple I was first jealous of you being friends with Harry but then I saw how much you really care about him. When I found out he was gay I thought you two were together then I learned he was dating my godfather. Let me tell you it was weird but at the same time I was happy because that meant that you weren't with Harry. I'd grown to admire you then Harry told me about all the adventures you went through together and I just knew we could have some adventures of our own. Now I'm acting on feelings only and hopping to hell I'm not making a fool of myself." Draco sighed. "There, it's all out now.'  
Ron surprised even himself when he took Draco into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'll make no promises but I'd love to have adventures with you. How about we start our adventure out on the Pitch?" With one final squeeze Ron let go and the two boys made their way outside. Taking flight both boys zoomed around the pitch not really aiming for anything. Slowing down they flew side by side.  
"I've got an idea if you'll trust me." Draco yelled to be heard over the wind, at Ron's nod Draco motioned for them to land.  
"I thought we could ride together Uncle Sev taught me a spell that would let us use our brooms as the sides and weave a web of magic between them. We can float on it together. It's the only time I've been allowed to be myself, I'd really like to share it with you but if you don't want to it's ok." Draco looked down at his feet nervously thinking that he was going to far.

"Wow I would have never thought about that is it comfortable?" Ron truly was interested. If they could make this work they could escape everyone and get to know each other.  
"Yeah, it's like floating on air you can relax and set the brooms to make laps around the pitch so you don't even have to watch where you're going." Draco became ecstatic with the idea of sharing his haven with Ron.  
"Lets give it a try shall we?" Ron smiled almost indulgently at Draco.  
When both boys were settled between their brooms Draco guided them into the air and placed a flight pattern spell on them.  
"Now we can enjoy the sunshine and not have to worry about where we're going. Pretty cool isn't it. Sev is the closest thing I've ever had to a father, he taught me a lot of truths for that matter he was the one that made me see The Dark Lord was nothing but an insane half human. Oddly enough it was also Sev that taught me it isn't always best to hide your feelings. But enough about me tell me about your family I want to know something that didn't come from my father." Draco looked at Ron who was comfortably stretched out red-gold hair shining in the sun enjoying the light breeze. Draco laid face down next to him looking out over the edge into the distance waiting to see what Ron would say.

"Well other than our trade mark freckles and bright red hair there isn't much that defines the Weasley family. I'd love to take you to the Burrow over the holidays if you'd like to start over and let my family get to know this side of you, which by the way I really like." Ron moved a little closer to Draco thinking how nice it would be to cuddle up with him.  
"I'd love to start over with your family Ron, just as much as I want to start over with you, but well the problem is I'm not used to a lot of physical contact and I heard Harry say your family likes to hug the stuffing out of people." Draco looked more vulnerable than Ron had ever seen.  
"You wanna start by laying next to me so that we're touching? I wont reach out and touch you I promise you can move to where you're comfortable." Ron's eyes reflected sincerity and warmth that Draco had never been shown before. Cautiously Draco moved next to Ron and laid his head on Ron's chest curling his body to fit perfectly with his.. his what exactly. What was Ron to him now? A friend, a boy friend?"

"Ron, what would you consider us? I .. I mean I'm.. I'm meeting your family a .. and for all intensive purposes cuddling with you in a magic net". Draco never was very good at relaying his feelings but he was willing to try to be with Ron.  
"Draco I would love to call you my boyfriend that is if you'll have me, but as you were the one that approached me I'd say you'll have me for at least a little while." Ron grinned looking down at the top of Draco's platinum head.  
"I'll keep you as long as you'll... well never mind. I'll stay as long as I'm wanted." Draco sounded so unsure of himself it nearly broke Ron's heart.  
"What were going to say Dray? You'll keep me as long as I what?" Ron pulled a reluctant Draco back to his chest. "Please tell me baby."  
"I ..I was going to say as long as you love me." Draco stopped suddenly tensing he couldn't believe he had just said that.  
"Oh baby! I do love you, and I always will even if we aren't in love doesn't mean I will stop loving you." When Draco tried to pull away Ron held him tight. "Draco, I can't honestly say I'm in love with you now I have to get to know you again baby. I have to get to know this you the real you." Ron pulled Draco up so he could see his eyes and with slow movements brought his lips to Draco's giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. Their lips met in a tentative but sweet kiss, their first, Ron put all the comfort and love he could into kissing Draco. He rubbed his hands up and down Draco's back caressing his new boyfriend aroused Draco greatly because he'd never been touched before. While they kissed Draco griped Ron's side and rocked against his thigh it wasn't long before Draco was screaming out Ron's name. Shivering Draco buried his head in Ron's chest while he road out the after shocks of his first real orgasm.

"I'm so sorry." Draco blushed burrowing closer to Ron so that his face wasn't seen.  
"Don't be sorry baby, but I want you to answer something for me. Are you a virgin honey?" Ron chuckled at Draco's tiny nod into his side. "That's wonderful baby I'll teach you what little I know and we can learn the rest together. When I first told Harry I was gay we experimented a little but I'm by no means an expert, I'm sure Harry could teach us both a lot now. I told you because I don't want anything to come between us I want you to know that I wont push for anything I want to take my time with you. I think you and I could be really good together Draco." Ron rubbed circles on Draco's back as he spoke.

"You really don't mind that I.. well finished" and you umm didn't" Draco hated being so unsure of himself but this subject was still sensitive for him.  
"Draco, it felt amazing." Ron pushed his erection against Draco showing him just how good it felt. Draco shuddered and Ron pulled away quickly.  
"I'm sorry baby I don't expect anything I just wanted you to know how good it felt to me knowing I got you off." Ron arranged them so that his length wasn't touching Draco but they remained cuddled together.  
"Ron, I... it's not that... you well you're." Draco was so embarrassed he couldn't get out what he was trying to say.  
"What is it baby? You can tell me anything." Ron held him close gentle massaging his body to calm him.  
"It's just I'm reacting to you touching me it felt... good." Draco blushed again "Ron, I want you to touch me, I'm not sure how much I can handle yet n.. no... one, has ever touched me. But I want you too, Ron I want you to show me that touches can be good." Draco pulled as close to Ron as he could silently begging him.

"Not here not now amore, it's past dinner time and they're going to start wondering about us. Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm sure Harry can help us find a good place to be alone I want to be with you but I want to do it in a place you'll be comfortable." Ron stroked Draco's hair before slowly detangling so they could get back to the castle. As they entered the castle Draco shyly kissed Ron goodnight and headed for the dungeons. On the way to bed Draco was on cloud nine he'd snogged the man he'd fallen for and he'd gotten off for the first time with someone else.  
"Hey, Loverboy you and my best mate have fun on the pitch?" Harry laughed at Draco's blush.  
"Grow up Harry." Draco laughed nervously.  
"He's quite grown Mr. Malfoy I assure you." Severus glided up behind Harry wrapping his long arms around him.  
"I really don't want to know, can I come by and talk to you later? I have some homework I need to finish." Draco blushed deeply.  
"Of course Draco you can always come to me." Severus smiled to his godson letting go of Harry and heading on to the Headmaster's office.  
"Well then not even so much as a kiss, wonder what I can get from him for his forgetfulness. Anyway Draco I'm happy for you and Ron and know you can talk to me too." Harry hugged Draco and headed off for Gryffindor tower.  
"Hey Harry how was your time with tall, dark, and sarcastic?" Ron yelled from his place in front of the fireplace.  
"Fantastic as usual you know I'll miss the tower and you guys but I can't wait until the end of the year so I can move in with him. So how did you and Draco make out this evening?" Harry said dropping into one of the chairs near Ron.  
"Harry I know you kiss and tell all the time but I think I'd rather not." Ron grinned at Harry's pout.  
"Well then I guess I should tell you Draco asked to talk to Sev tonight. What do you think he wants to talk about?" Harry said triumphantly.  
"Alright, alright you win. He's amazing Harry and craving a warm touch and I don't mean sex so don't lear at me. His father's not bad to him just grew up with no love himself so he doesn't know how to love Draco to bad it's all mute now. I feel bad for him losing your whole family has to be hard." Ron's sadness reminded Harry of how he felt when Sirius and Remus were taken from him.

"He hasn't lost everyone Ron he still has his uncle and me. We're trying to show him a families love but it's hard when I'm having to help Sev with it too. I love him but sometimes he still flinches when I touch him. I wish I could bring that snake back and kill him again." Harry growled.  
"I know how you feel and I'll be there to help you with this I promise Draco means everything to me." Ron stared off into the fire.  
"I know Ron and I'm glad there is someone that loves him more than a family love." Harry's eyes drifted to the fire as well and they sat there until they both fell asleep.  
In the dungeons Draco sank into his favorite chair by his godfather's fire.  
"So what can I do for you Draco?" He sat in the worn leather chair across from the boy he thought of as a son.  
"Well, you see I want to... I mean... how did you know Harry wanted you?" Draco blushed looking into the fire.

"Harry expressed an interest by running into my office jumping into my lap. He took a big chance with me. Why do you ask?" Severus conjured a tea tray for them both.  
"Well I know Ron likes me and I really like him but how do you know when you're ready for more?" Draco's cheeks turned scarlet.  
"Draco you will know when the time is right. Just listen to your magic it will tell you this is what you want. Normally I would tell you to wait until after school but I can't take comfort from you. Harry and I both love you and Ron and we'll do anything we can for you." Severus smiled.  
"So uh you'll maybe ward a place off for me and Ron then?" Draco gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hmm I believe Ron has his own room thanks to his prefect status as I believe you too have. I'd think that would be a good enough place but if you really need a place go to the third floor and use the room of requirement, only problem is a lot of students use that one so you better get there first and don't forget to leave me a clue that it's you." Severus gave an indulgent smile.  
"Thank you Sev this means a lot to me and I'm sure it will mean just as much to Ron." Draco yawned his thanks.  
"Off to bed with you now." Severus stood shooing Draco off to bed.  
Saturday Morning found the Gryffindor common room slowly coming to life like ever other Saturday during the year. Only Ron seemed wide awake and excited to get breakfast. When Hermione finally made her way down the trio left for the great hall.

"So what is everyone's plans for today?" Not that she needed to ask everyone knew that Saturday was boyfriend day. By some unspoken rule they all studied together during the week and hung out on Sunday but Saturday, Saturday belongs to the boyfriends.  
"I'm off to help restock hospital wing potions." Harry said smiling because he knew they would only get a few potions made before they were naked and panting.  
"I'm going to spend the day teaching Draco a few things about the art of body massages." Ron had always been one for calming touches and soothing rough nerves.  
They entered the great hall and located their boys waiting for them, since the war the seating arrangements in the hall had changed. The four tables remained as did the high table only now houses and even professors sat together.  
"Ron!" Draco called as they entered.  
When Ron sat down he took Draco's plate and began to feed him bites from it.  
"Now why don't I ever get that treatment." Severus teased Harry as he tucked in beside him.  
"Geez, Ron knock it off you're making me look bad." Harry smiled when Draco ducked his head shyly before finally accepting the bite Ron offered.  
"No way Potter you'll just have to step up because my Draco is worth all the attention in the world." Ron smiled when Draco snuggled closer.  
"Oh get a room all of you!" Gregory looked up from the breakfast he was sharing with Hermione.  
"Well isn't that the cauldron calling the potion gross." Severus' lightened mood let him joke.

"Besides we plan to get a room." Draco defended then realized he just admitted he what he was going to do with Ron. He blushed and looked down afraid he'd just messed up big time. Ron noticing the sudden stiffness in his love and lifted Draco's chin.  
"I don't care if they know Dray they are family, and while I'd rather not announce to the world what we do on a regular basis I don't care if they know you're mine." Everyone tensed waiting to see Draco's response. Severus knew that his godson didn't take well to belonging to people. To the surprise of the entire hall Draco leaned over and kissed Ron tentatively running his tongue over Ron's lower lip. Breaking the kiss Ron stood up and lifted Draco into his arms.

"Now if you will excuse us we are going off for a bit." Ron turned and left a stunned hall, a laughing mismatched family and a twinkling eyed head master in his wake.  
"Now what room did you have in mind honey?" Ron nibbled Draco's collarbone while he waited.  
"The... Ro... Room of... oh Ron... Requirement." With a kiss full of promise Ron headed for the third floor.  
"I could have walked you know." Draco commented.  
"Yeah I know but I wanted to carry you. I like the feel of you in my arms, now why don't we see what the Room of Requirement thinks we need.

Opening the door they found soft lights floating in the air around a four post bed of deep oak. The gold drapes made of soft velvet tied to the post with deep purple silk ribbon. Ron laid Draco on the purple velvet comforter climbing up behind over him Ron leaned in and began kissing Draco's jaw, sucking on the skin behind his ear, nibbling his lips before taking his mouth in a soft, sweet kiss.  
"Draco, are you sure about this love? I won't rush you and I won't be upset if you're not ready." Ron panted hands holding him up on either side of Draco's head.  
"I'm ready Ron just... go slow." Draco placed his hands on Ron's hips pulling him down on top of him.

Ron leaned down to resume kissing Draco while his hands moved to the small buttons of the silver shirt Draco wore. With Draco's shirt open Ron worked his way down the firm chest beneath him.  
"MMM" Ron that's nice." Draco's tense muscles began to relax under Ron's gentle touches.  
Pausing a moment Ron's grabbed Draco's belt undoing it and pulling the button on his jeans free. A few kisses later Draco lay naked and motionless under Ron's lust filled eyes.  
"You look delicious love. I don't even know where to begin." Ron watched the bright red flush travel up Draco's body. The moan that escaped Draco when Ron's shirt slipped from his shoulders made Ron slow his movements and teased Draco as he undressed.  
"RON! PLEASE!" Draco's plea reminded Ron that he would have to tease later and reassure now. Ron finished stripping and climbed into the bed beside Draco running his hands across the hard plans of Draco's chest.  
"Quiddich does wonders for muscles baby. My lord you're beautiful." Ron leaned down to kiss Draco running his tongue across soft lips. The room had provided them with the very best lube, labled in Severus' own spidery hand. With one hand Ron scooped some of the lube up while his other circled Draco's ridged cock. Carefully Ron swirled one lubed finger around the rim of Draco's opening.  
"RON!" Draco cried out a bit nervously. Ron leaned down to kiss his lover inserting one finger just into welcoming heat, swallowing Draco's cry in a kiss. Slowly Draco began to relax as Ron stroked his body with light movements. As Draco relaxed Ron added a second and third finger stretching and pleasuring his love.  
"MMmm..Ron NOW! PLEASE!" Draco wiggled and squirmed trying to get more. Ron changed his fingers angel and pushed in touching Draco's prostate.  
"MY GOD WAWAS THAT!" Draco arched up.  
"That my love was your prostate an amazing little nerve that sends you into a frenzy. You ready love?" Ron stroked it again.  
"Yeee... yes." Draco's nervousness was back but he wanted to be with Ron. Carefully Ron shifted over Draco nudging his opening, before pushing in he leaned down and kissed Draco taking his cock stroking it as distraction. Once Ron was fully seated he broke the kiss.  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked holding still. At Draco's nod Ron slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slow. After setting up a rhythm Ron ran his hands up and down Draco's sides while he kissed and nibbled on Draco's neck.  
"Ron, harder, please, more" Draco babbled. Ron gave in and sped up his thrust again taking Draco in his hand pumping the same rhythm.  
"ROOOONNNNNN!" Draco wailed as his seed flowed from him, milking Ron's own seed from him. Afterwards Ron eased out and pulled Draco to spoon up with him.  
"You were brilliant love." Ron said snuggling closer to Draco.  
"Thank you Ron, you've given me something very special. I love you." With that Draco snuggled down to sleep.  
After a while Draco's breathing evened out in sleep.  
"I love you too." Ron smiled into Draco's soft hair as he fell asleep.


End file.
